my yoongie
by hartaty.libra
Summary: ternyataa kadang hal tdk terbayang walau hanya satu detik saja dalam pikiran kita telah menjadi rencana Tuhan untuk kita...inikah takdir?entahlah,,,sepertinya dia dan aku memang harus menjadi 'kita'...mencintai?ahh tidak dicintai lebih tepatnya..mungkinkah?sungguh ini seperti dunia baru untukku...seperti apa aku menjalaninya?benarkah ikatan ini baik2 saja tanpa ikatan 'cinta?


"My Yoongie~"

Author : ImHyunrie

Main Cast : Im Yoona, Lee Donghae

Other Cast : Im Family

Mr. Lee Family

Cho Kyuhyun,

Park Hyura

Genre : Family, sad, etc

Length : Chapter

Pleaseee comment ya READERS! Happy Reading

PART 1

Seoul, North Korea

Musim gugur telah menerpa negeri ginseng saat ini. Negeri yang terkenal dengan sederetan arktis dan penyanyi jempolan ini telah menikmati saat2 liburan musim gugur. Tidak terkecuali seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berjalan santai dengan setelan baju olahraga lengkap dengan kacamata yang setia bertengger dibatang hidungnya(?). tapi jangan heran, jika setiap warga yang bersua dengannya langsung memberi hormat dengan sedikit rasa segan. Yup, dialah Hon Ju, pemilik perusahaan jasa terbesar korea "YN Corp". dia sedang jogging bersama putri bungsunya, sebut saja Im Yoona. Beda dengan sang ayah yang dikagumi karena pengaruhnya, justru dia dikagumi bahkan dipuja setiap mata yang melihatnya karena parasnya yang nyaris sempurna. Kulit putih, hidung mancung, rambut sepanjang siku yang tergerai, mata bulat yang indah, dahi putih yang indah, kaki jenjang mulus, dan tinggi badan yang semampai, dan yang paling disukai darinya adalah sifatnya yang simple dan terkesan cuek dengan pamor ayahnya. Inilah yang membuat Yoona istimewa dimata ayahnya dibanding kakaknya, Im Jaebum.

Saat ini yoona merupakan seorang mahasiswi di Seoul University, sedangkan kakaknya memilih melanjutkan studinya ke Australy karena lelah harus bertengkar setiap hari dengan dongsaengnya, oh iya satu kebiasaan buruk dari seorang yoona adalah sifat jahilnya yang luar biasa, bahkan karyawan ayahnya sering kena ide usilnya.

"appa, liburan kali ini aku mau ke australy, boleh yah..yah..yah?"ucap yoona sambil mengedip2kan matanya.

"aigoo..berhenti bersikap seperti itu dihadapanku, kau seperti anak TK kau mau kesana,biasanya juga kamu lebih memilih ke apgujuong(rumah neneknya yoona)."balas appanya sambil melanjutkan jalan paginya.

"aku rindu Jaebum appa, sudah lebih satu tahun aku tidak melihatnya, kira2 seperti apa ya dia sekarang, apa dia sudah punya yeojachingu, soalnya dia kan buta yg namanya pacaran,hahaha"ucap yoona sambil tertawa

"yak!dasar anak nakal, bisakah kamu tidak berpikir yg jelek tentang hyungmu, dan juga sekali lagi kamu memanggilnya langsung nama, appa akan mengeluarkanmu dari universitas,mulai sekarang biasakan panggil dia HYUNG!arasso?"balas tuan Im dengan sedikit penegasan.

"arasso yang terhormat"ucap yoona dengan nada mengejek sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"aigoo,,yoong kapan sifat jahilmu itu hilang,hah?bisa2 umurku semakin pendek karena sikapmu itu."balas dengan lirikan tajam kpda putrinya itu.

"arasso appa, aku kan hnya bercanda,jngan mengucapkan itu lagi,aku yakin umur appa masih lama,bukankah appa janji akan menyaksikanku menikah,hmm?"ucap yoona dengan nada penyesalan sambil bergelayut manja dilengan sang ayah.

"ne chagi, ayah sangat menyayangimu,kau tau ayah sangat beruntung ia,mengenai pernikahan appa rasa sudah saatnya kamu memikirkannya,bukan begitu chagi?"ucap dengan nada menggoda.

"yak appa,aku ini masih 22 tahun, aku masih ingin menikmati kebebasan disaat2 seperti ini."balas yoona.

"ta-"belum sempat mr. im melanjutkan ucapannya,tiba2 datang pengawal dan mengucapkan sesuatu

"maaf mengganggu Tuan,tapi ini penting, saat ini sedang kritis dan selalu memanggil anda, berharap anda segera menemui suaminya"ucap pengawal tsb sambil membungkuk

"Mwo!?kritis kamu bilang?"balas terkejut

"iya tuan"ucap sang pengawal

"ya sudah,sekarang juga aku akan kesana,yoona kamu ikut dengan appa"ucap sambil menarik tangan yoona menaiki sedan Mercedes Benz hitam miliknya

At Seoul International Hospital

tn. im diikuti yoona dan beberapa pengawal menelusuri koridor RS mencari ruangan .

Ya, sedikit info Lee Ji Woo adalah pemilik Lee Corp, perusahaan Elektronik terbesar dikorea saat .lee juga partner bisnis ayah yoona,bukn hanya sekedar partner tapi juga seorang sahabat dekat yang dianggap sebgai saudra oleh ,hingga tdk heran jika ia sampai sekhawatir ini.

"ah, ini ruangannya."ucap dan langsung membuka pintu ruang ICU tersebut.

ia langsung membisu melihat kawan terbaiknya sedang meregang nyawa melawan kanker otak yang dideritanya. lee menderita penyakit ini sudah lama,im sering menyuruhnya berobat namun ia selalu menolak dengan alasan dia masih bisa melawannya.

"bodoh!kenapa bisa seperti ini, hah!aku sudah menyuruhmu berobat tpi kamu selalu menolak,kamu sama nakalnya dengan putriku, kumohon bangunlah,bukankah tadi mlam kamu menelponku untuk bermain golf bersama hari ini, huh?"ucap menggenggam tangan kawannya itu sambil terisak.

'jadi ini yang dipanggil ,orang yg selama ini dipuja oleh ayahku,sedekat itukah appa dengannya sampai2 appa terisak karenanya, seingatku appa terakhir menangis saat haraboji meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu,ternyata selama ini aku terlalu cuek dengan hidup appa,sampai2 orang terdekat seperti paman lee ini aku baru melihatnya sekarang'batin Yoona

"Im..im..kaukah itu?"tiba2 membuka matnya dan memanggil

"ne,ini aku,gwanchana?oh iya aku membawa putriku kemari,bukannya kamu pernah ingin melihatnya kan?"ucap dengan wajah ceria namun masih sembab.

"yoona, kesini sebentar"panggilnya kpda putrinya

Yoona pun mendekat dan langsung memegang tangan yang menatapnya dengan senyuman. "jadi ini putrimu Im?yeoppo,,neumu yeoppo..aku menyesal karena aku melihatnya baru sekarang yg mngkin juga terakhir kalinya."ucap . tanpa terasa air mata yoona mengalir,entah mengapa ia pun benar2 sedih melihat orang yg pertamkali dijumpainya ini seperti akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"ya jangan berkata seperti itu,aku tdk suka"ucap kesal

"im…bisa kita bicara berdua,ada hal penting yg ingin aku katakan"ucap serius.

Semua yg ada diruangan itupun keluar dan menyisakan mereka berdua diruangan itu.

"wae?"ucp

"mungkin detik ini adalah detik terakhir aku bercengkrama dnganmu Im, jadi kamu tdk usah banyk bertanya ataupun menjawab, cukup kau dengarkan saja setiap taukan saat ini aku pemegang Lee Corp,sedangkan kau lihat sendiri,aku sudah tdk berdaya lagi,dan juga kau tau aku memiliki 2 orang putra,Lee Donghae dan Lee ini keduanya belum tau keadaanku,aku harap saat donghae tiba dari Inggris,angkat dia sebagai president Lee Corp menggantikan memang lama di inggris,tapi dia tdk buta tentang perusahaanku,jadi jangan ragu untuk juga aku ingin menjadikan hubungan kita lebih dekat…"tiba2 ucapannya terhenti

"lebih dekat bagaimana maksudmu,bukankah selama ini kita sudah seperti saudra?"balas bingung

"aigoo…sudah kubilang cukup dengarkan saja ucapanku,begini…aku ingin menjadikan yoona menantuku,yah walaupun aku tdk bisa menyaksikannya langsung, tpi paling tidak aku sudah mengetahuinya,dengan begitu kita menjadi besan kan?..Im,,aku ingin yoona menikah dengan putraku Donghae,dia pria yg baik,walaupun sedikit pendiam tapi dia sosok yg keinginanku ini im,ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku meminta padamu,"ucap panjang lebar

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening, tampak berfikir,begitu banyak hal yg muncul dibenaknya saat ini, dia teringat kata2 yoona saat jogging tadi bahwa dia masih ingin bebas saat lagi dia belum terlalu mengenal sosok donghae,yah walaupun dia putra sahabatnya sendiri.

"bagaimana Im?"ucap Lee yg melihat tampak ragu

"akan kucoba,aku janji tdk akan mengecewakan ,ne?"balasnya memberi semangat.

"gumawo im sudah menjadi sahabatku, menjadi penopangku disaat semua orang membenciku, menjadi pelindung keluargaku disaat aku rapuh, yang mungkin juga akan menjadi besanku,jeongmal kanshamida….untuk semuanya…"ucap sambil menutup matanya kembali dan secara perlahan tangannya menjadi lemah dan dingin..tanpa Im sadari sahabatnya telah pergi,pergi untuk selama-lamanya..

"Lee,jangan tutup matamu,kumohon bangunlah,,,,dokter..dokter…"ucap im mengguncang tubuh kawannya sambil memanggil2 dokter

Tak lama seorang dokter masuk dengan beberapa perawat. Dokter tsbut menyuruh keluar. Diluar ruangan terlihat semuanya nampak tegang dan berharap lee masih lama berselang, dokter keluar. "bagaimana keadaan suami saya dok?"Tanya

"maaf kami sudah berusaha yg terbaik,tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain..yg sabar Ny."ucap dokter tersebut kemudian menunduk sambil beranjak pergi

"tidak,tidak mungkin..ini semua pasti mimpi,,!"ucap yang terisak dalam pelukan yoona.

"sabar ahjumma,,masih ada kami disini,ne?"ucap yoona mencoba menenangkan.

'hatiku benar2 sedih melihat yg baru saja ditinggal suaminya,sperti melihat ibuku sendiri,oh Tuhan tolong beri kebahagiaan lain untuknya setelah cobaan ini.'batin yoona.

Sementara itu…

London, Inggris

Seorang namja sedang santai dibalkon apartemennya sambil menikmati kota London dari lantai 9 yg penuh gemerlap lampu dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit..

"aahh..tidak terasa minggu depan aku diwisuda juga,ternyata waktu semakin tidak terasa sja,,,kekeke..oh iya aku ingin memberi tau appa dan eomma kejutaan ini,mereka pasti tdk menyangka..lee donghae kamu memang hebat"gumam namja yg ternyata bernama donghae itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

Donghae Pov

Aku berjalan santai menuju sofa untuk mengambil Iphone ku, namun tiba2, Iphone itu berdering duluan…kulihat ternyata nomor baru siapa yah?

"yeobseyo.."

"dengan Lee Donghae?"terdengar suara pria diseberang sana

"ne,nuguya?"

"ah,,ini ,masih ingatkan?sahabat ayahmu,kita pernah bertemu 2 kali saat kau kembali ke korea dulu.."ucapnya sedikit menjelaskan. ?aku mencoba mengingat, ?akhirnya..

"ohhh..ne,,ne,,aku ingat..apa kabar ahjussi,lama tdk ketemu.."

"baik nak, tapi ada hal penting yg ingin kuberitau…"ucapnya menggantung,membuatku semakin penasaran saja

"apa itu?"balasku

"bisa kau kembali kekorea sekarang?appamu baru saja meninggal dunia nak.."ucanya yg membuatku seperti tersambar petir,jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak,semuanya seperti berhenti detik ini juga.

"mwo!ahjussi aku tdk salah dengar kan?appaku meninggal?"

"ne..kumohon tenanglah,semuanya akan kujelaskan saat kau tiba pulang,,arasso…?"ucapnya lagi yg entah kudengar atau seakan kosong saat ini,,airmataku sudah jatuh entah sejak kapan,benarkah appaku telah pergi?

TBC

waahh..akhirnya berhasil mempost part 1 nya,,,gimna crtanya,gaje nggak?mianhae kalo msh bnyak typo,tapi suer deh author udah berusaha yg terbaik...#koq jdi curhat...hehehe,,makasih yg udh baca,,,plesss tnggalin comment nya yach...sampai jumpa part selanjutnya...


End file.
